


Fan Fic

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Humor, Six Word Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unflinching look at the complexities of Sherlock and John's relationship.</p>
<p>In six words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Fic

 

****************************************

John punched Sherlock.

Sherlock detected animosity.  

************************************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of _Sherlock_ fanfiction that I wrote. And it's still the best one I've written ^^
> 
> When I wrote it, I thought of it as a six word story in the form of fanfiction, rather than fanfiction in the form of a six word story - hence the perhaps puzzlingly generic title.


End file.
